


【Neil / The Protagonist】吊橋效應

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 「往這邊。」Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 16





	【Neil / The Protagonist】吊橋效應

「往這邊。」

尼爾走在前頭，引導他在孟買的小街道上穿梭，不遠處傳來警車聲響。

他跟著尼爾的腳步，混入擁擠的人群，錯綜複雜的市集成了很好的掩體，就如青年一開始提議時所說的，他只能信任對方為他引路。警用無線在兩人穿過第四個彎時突然迎面響起，尼爾反應迅速，一手將男人推去一旁陰暗的死角。

青年小心翼翼地探出頭，手壓在對方身上，外頭兩位當地巡警正握著無線電回報，左顧右盼搜尋逃跑者的身影。

他將那頭金髮藏回陰影裡，狹窄的空間對兩個成年男性來說有些勉強，兩人運動後的喘息尚未平復，胸口起伏，呼吸在彼此身上。尼爾這才意識到他的手還貼在對方的胸膛，男人的心跳透過掌心傳了過來，對方的手同樣扯著他的上衣，顯然剛才注意到危險的不只一個人，只是他們默契地將彼此拉進同一個隱匿處。尼爾知道這不合時宜，此刻卻有股衝動想親吻對方。

「也許趁現在喘口氣也好。」尼爾壓低聲量，他的眼神在男人的嘴唇遊移。男人望向他的眼睛，無名的吸引力開始在兩人之間發酵，只要向前一步，他們就能吻上彼此，但誰也沒有踏出那一步。尼爾知道這股亢奮不過是吊橋效應，忍耐不是他的強項，但只要與男人有關的事情，他總有足夠的耐心。

脫身後雙方保持著一定距離，心照不宣避談剛才不得不的親密。

「該走了。」尼爾說。

-

他們或許不該這麼做，但也許在孟買躲藏那次，他們就該如此。

自由港的計畫不如預期順利，他們被移到賓客房稍作休息，尼爾打發走醫療人員，看著男人坐在床邊，為急救而脫下的西裝和馬甲背心被隨意扔在一旁，被解開的襯衫露出底下結實的身材，眼前的場景更像他們剛完事。

尼爾給他們都倒了杯水，坐到他身邊。

他接過尼爾給的水，但只是拿著。

「你有話想說。」尼爾注意到對方的沉默。

「我不確定。」他回答。

青年沒有繼續追問，他知道自己還不足以讓對方全盤信任。

「先休息一會吧，如果你有想討論的，我們可以之後再——」尼爾剛站起，話音未落，冷不防就被按倒在對面的床墊，男人的手臂和膝蓋壓制在他身上，水杯弄濕了床單與地毯。

「——我以為你想晚點再談。」尼爾的嗓音受對方的箝制而沙啞。

男人因為他的話而放鬆施加的力道，他們才剛協力完成一件任務，也許現在翻底牌還太早。尼爾知道此刻對方正在考慮是否該交付信任，他清楚這個男人的每個細微表情。

「你知道那間逆轉室的密碼。」他質疑。

「我說了，那些不過是簡單的電子觸發器。」尼爾雙手舉在頭部兩側，示意自己不是個威脅。

「但我解不開。」

「那可能只是我太擅長解鎖了。」男人聽出尼爾語中的反諷，半瞇著眼不認同地看著他。

「怎麼。」尼爾笑了笑。

「你已經知道太多了。」他說，沒被尼爾的戲弄牽著鼻子。尼爾看出對方打算放自己一馬，否則他藏在手中的武器，現在就該抵在他的喉嚨。

「或許還不夠多。」金髮青年用手肘支起身體，拉近兩人的距離，在男人的底線邊緣試探，即便如此對方也沒有後退。他們看向彼此，猜疑與欲求揉捻在一塊。年輕人的手搭上他的大腿。

尼爾仰起脖子，輕易就貼上對方的唇。他撬進對方的口中，如同他的開鎖技巧一樣俐落，左手按住男人的後頸加深了這個沒有被拒絕的碰觸。

太過了。尼爾心想。

他本做好被推開的打算，最糟頂多被反擊，卻錯估了實際情況。沒想到自己能被容忍到這種地步，一想到他比以為的還要更早為自己傾心，尼爾內心就藏不住竊喜。

「我們或許不該這麼做。」尼爾停下，主動退開這個吻，態度曖昧。

「你是不該。」他們的鼻尖相觸，告誡的話語聽起來猶如調情。

他起身，扣上襯衫的鈕扣，彷彿兩人什麼都沒發生逕自走去客廳。對方的警告在尼爾眼中只顯可愛，他跟著離開房間，坐上對面的單人座。

「我看過太多次了。」有了剛才被默許的侵犯，尼爾語氣調皮起來，「我還活著，所以你決定信任我。」

「也許是我不夠狠。」

尼爾嘴角揚起，被對方心口不一的話逗笑，他甩了甩咖啡包。

「你還是挺狠的。」尼爾暗指對方挑起了慾火又不准他進行下一步，換來男人的輕笑。

當面前的人開始嚴肅解釋一切，已經知道劇本走向的尼爾按耐不住笑意，他斟酌回應的用詞，以免信任又回歸原點。

「任務完成後他們會殺你滅口。」

「你不打算殺我滅口嗎。」從一個到剛才為止都還可能危害到自己性命的人口中聽見這句，尼爾打趣。

「我偏好讓自己決定該怎麼做。」對方的表情卻不如尼爾的輕鬆。

「我也是。」尼爾喝了口咖啡，「希望吧。」

尼爾的話成功讓對方笑開。背負拯救世界大任的兩人，短暫獲得些許安逸。

-

尼爾也確實為自己選擇了終點的走向。他們仍未知道這一點，直到最後一刻。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 這次寫得很零碎，有點不知所言。  
> 我覺得他們後面房間都開好，西裝外套也脫了至少得做點什麼，
> 
> p.s. 台詞我只記得院線中翻的，英聽太爛也不確定原句如何
> 
> -
> 
> BGM：Kings Of Leon - Beautiful War
> 
> I say love I don't need nothing  
> Left them something worth fighting for  
> It's a beautiful war


End file.
